


Musings of the Heart

by aquabluejay



Series: Fellow Feeling [1]
Category: Kamen Rider Drive
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 21:06:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5470763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquabluejay/pseuds/aquabluejay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the number of Roidmudes dwindles, Shinnosuke ponders Heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Musings of the Heart

Shinnosuke tries to imagine Heart younger. He tries to imagine him a few inches shorter and lankier - coltish, with long limbs that don’t yet suit him. He imagines him smiling with his Roidmude friends.

Friends. Heart always says friends, but Shinnosuke thinks that maybe he might rather say brothers and sisters.

They aren’t technically, he supposes - since the Roidmudes weren’t actually born to begin with. But that doesn’t make Heart any less their older brother, not really. There is that surety about him - like the whole world turns around him, and yet he has attention for each detail for it - the care he has for each of his siblings. As an only child, Shinnosuke wonders if that comes especially from being the eldest - because Heart is, in a way. There was 001 of course. Shinnosuke was never quite sure what 001’s relationship with the other Roidmudes was like, but he knows it can’t have been like what Heart has with them - or is it had?

There are so few of them left now.

And they’re disappearing faster than every now that there are three riders. Chase has come over to the rider’s side, and deep down Shinnosuke feels a little guilty about that. It’s not his fault - but in a way, Chase was forced to choose between them.

Shinnosuke knows that no matter how he tries to imagine a younger Heart, it will never be quite right because it will always be a lie. Because he knows that Heart’s stolen human form never looked any different than it does now. Heart’s human shape is the image of some human, un-aging, frozen in the hour it was copied. Kept, (at least as Heart told him), in bitter memory.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I was really just looking for an excuse to use the word "coltish" in something.


End file.
